mrmenfandomcom-20200215-history
Mr. Greedy
Mr. Greedy is the second book in the Mr. Men series by Roger Hargreaves. Mr. Greedy *'Color': Hot Pink *'shape': Oval, fattened (original book); Number 8 (onwards) *'Gender ': Male *Hair: None *'Family ': Little Miss Greedy (cousin) *Love: *Friends:Little Miss Greedy(cousin) *Rivals:The Giant *Occupation:Gourmet *Species:Shaped Human *Likes:Eating food *Dislikes:Having a diet *Release date: April 2 1971 *'Job': Eating lots and lots of food *Features: None *Voice Actors: Arthur Lowe (1975-1978), John Alderton (1983), Gordon Peters (1995-1997), Len Carlson (1997-1999). Story The story begins with Mr. Greedy waking up and having his overly large daily breakfast. He then goes on a walk afterward and finds his way into a cave where everything is larger than life and he begins to explore, finding larger than normal food. Mr. Greedy is then picked up by a giant who then teaches him a lesson and makes him eat all the giant food, making Mr. Greedy end up bigger and feeling like he would burst at any moment. The giant agrees to let him go as long as he promises to never be greedy again. Mr. Greedy promises and then at the end he is still keeping the promise and now has lost some weight, and it shows him looking much thinner at the end. About Him -Lives:FatLand -Home:A roly poly sort of a house -Realitives:Little Miss Greedy (cousin) -Job:Eating and being fat -Release date:1971 Counterparts * Pete (Disney, both are fat), Owen (from the Total Drama series, both eat large amount of food), Homer Simpson (The Simpsons, both fat and like food), Chowder (Chowder, both eat a lot a food), Cookie Monster (Sesame Street, both love cookies), Entree (Spliced!, both always hungry), Meatball Dingo (Blinky Bill, both fat), The King of Town (Homestar Runner, both are fat and eat a lot of food), Sit Topham Hatt (or the Fat Controller), (Thomas & Friends, both are fat and eat a lot of food), Farkus "Bulk" Bulkimier (Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, both are fat), Roland (MySims Kingdom, Nintendo DS,they both love cupcakes), Timmy Toot-Toot (Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide, both eat lots of food), Captain Huggy Face/Bob (Word Girl, both eat alot), Willie the Giant (Mickey Mouse, Disney, both likes food), Anthony (The Wiggles, both love eating a lot of food), Andy (According to Jim, both are fat and eat a lot of food), Wakko Warner (Animaniacs, both eat a lot of food.), Reuben (Lilo and Stitch, both love sandwiches), Shrek (Shrek, both are fat), Wario (Nintendo, both are very fat), Peter Griffin (Family Guy, both are fat), Stinky Pete (Toy Story, both are fat), Shaggy and Scooby (Scooby Doo, Both love to eat), and Garfield (Garfield comic strip, both are fat and love to eat food), M (From Alphablocks, both are fat and eat a lot of food), Choji Akimichi (Naruto, both are fat and eat a lot of food), Big Fat Guy (Tom and Jerry, both are very fat), Flynn Ryder (Disney's Tangled, both are greedy), Comic Book Guy (The Simpsons, both are very fat), Gooble (Zoboomafoo, both love to eat), Big Billy (The Powerpuff Girls, both are fat) The Mr. Men Show * A random Character who looks like ﻿Mr Greedy made a cameo in Boats on the lifeboat. Trivia *Out of the seven deadly sins, Mr Greedy represents Gluttony. *In the US version of Mr. Men and Little Miss he had a pig-like voice. *He had a nightmare about him with no food. *In one episode of Mr. Men and Little Miss, Miss Magic made him thin. * The giant in the cartoon version of the story is criticised for Nightmare Fuel. International publications & translations Mr. Greedy appears under the titles Monsieur Glouton (French), Don Glotón (Spanish), Mr. Barus (Welsh), Unser Herr Nimmersatt (German), 먹보씨 (Korean), Meneer Smikkel/Meneertje Vreetzak (Dutch), 貪吃先生 (Taiwan), Ο Κύριος Λαίμαργος (Greek), Fætter Grådig (Danish), Gubben Glufs Glufs (Sweden) List of characters This is a list of Mr. Men, Little Miss and other special characters that appear in this book. *The Giant Title character other appearances Mr.Greedy also appears in: *Mr. Rush * Mr. Tall *Mr. Worry *Mr. Skinny *Mr. Mischief *Mr. Clever *Mr. Perfect *Mr. Cheeky *Little Miss Naughty *Little Miss Tiny *Little Miss Magic *Little Miss Shy *Little Miss Chatterbox *Little Miss Late *Little Miss Busy *Little Miss Greedy *Little Miss Contrary *Little Miss Bad *Little Miss Yes *Little Miss Busy-Body *Little Miss Selfish *Little Miss Stubborn Goes Right to the Bitter End (TV) *Little Miss Magic To The Rescue (TV) *No Food Is No Fun for Mr. Greedy (TV) *Mr. Greedy Goes To a Dinner Party (TV) *A Very Happy Day For Mr. Happy (TV) (cameo) *Little Miss Wise's Crazy Day (TV) *Mr. Skinny's Incredible Bet (TV) *What a Question, Little Miss Curious (TV) *What a Choice for Little Miss Fickle (TV) *Little Miss Sunshine Brings a Smile (TV) *Little Miss Busy Takes a Break (Mentioned, but not seen) *Hello, Pizza Express (Mr. Busy) (TV) *A Rival for Little Miss Somersault (TV) *Little Miss Helpful Goes To The Fair (TV) *Mr. Nonsense Rows To The Moon (mentioned) *Mr. Nosey Solves a Mystery (TV) *Mr. Funny Puts on a Show (TV)(cameo) *Little Miss Bossy Has a Busy Day (TV) *Mr. Clever Flies His Kite (TV) *Little Miss Splendid's Gift (TV) *Mr. Forgetful...hey waiter!(TV) *That's Gratitude, Mr. Uppity!(TV) *A Surprise for Mr. Tall (TV) *Little Miss Scatterbrain Puts Everything in Turmoil (TV) *Isn't Little Miss Trouble Kind...(TV) *Mr. Brave vs Koko the Gorilla (TV) *The Christmas Letter (TV) External links *Official Mr. Men website -- Category:Mr. Men series Category:Pink characters Category:Oval characters Category:Nudes Category:Misc shape characters